


Boooooring.  I mean, Booooooarding.

by HeinousActsZX



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 3XTR3M3 SPORTS, AU, Gen, Humanstuck, Sister-Sister Relationship, it doesn't have to be humanstuck if you don't want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeinousActsZX/pseuds/HeinousActsZX
Summary: The world won't let Terezi play.  Time to whine to big sis.





	Boooooring.  I mean, Booooooarding.

Terezi sat on the hard pavement, grumpy and frustrated.

Mom had dropped her off at the skate park with Terezi’s older sister, probably because she was too busy and figured that spending the day there would be easy and fun.

Well, it _wasn’t_ fun, that was for sure.  When Terezi walked up to the front desk and asked for rental roller blades, they took one look at her cane (and her six year old stature) and practically laughed.  Meanwhile, dumb old Latula got to have her board, no problem.  She was only a little older than Terezi at 13!  It wasn’t fair.  And if there was one thing Terezi hated more than anything, it was when things weren’t fair.

She slowly rose up from her spot on the ground.  She could hear the people all around her laughing and yelling as they played in the park. She walked across the hard surface of the area, tapping her cane as a way to avoid anything too close. She knew the general direction she was going, the smell was unmistakable.

Terezi’s cane dropped off and she stopped moving forward.  She must have reached the half pipe.  Sure enough, Latula’s distinctive smell was fast approaching, as if she was descending the side Terezi was closest to.

“Hey!”

Latula almost fell off her board from the sudden noise, slowing down to look for the source.  Oh.

She rolled her eyes.  “Terezi, you’re hashing my buzz here.” She said, annoyed.  “I’m trying to pull off a grind and you’re in the way.”

Terezi stomped her little feet in frustration.  “It’s not fair!”  she yelled, surprising Latula.  “Nobody ever lets me do anything! I’m sick of people acting like I can’t do anything just cause I can’t see!”

Terezi’s shoulders sagged. “It’s not fair.  I just wanna play, and I never even get to do that.”

Latula looked at her little sister hanging her head and bit her lip.  There had to be a way to fix this.  Letting Terezi stay like this would _not_ be the cool thing to do.

“Hey, ‘Rezi.” Terezi perked up slightly.  “I think I found out what’s wrong with my tricks, and I need your help. C’mere.”

Excited, Terezi dropped her cane and wandered toward the sound of Latula’s voice.  Latula bent down, and, with a little finagling, let Terezi climb onto her back.

She turned her head to face forward.  “You ready?”

Terezi eagerly grabbed Latula’s sides. “Ready!”

Latula slowly pushed towards the grindrail, which was bare of anyone else.  Kicking her leg harder to accommodate for the extra weight, she started to pick up speed.

Terezi could feel the wind whip slightly as they moved faster and faster.  Latula seemed to focused on getting used to the new balance, but that was fine with Terezi.  She never got to go this fast. It was such a rush!

Confident in the new parameters, Latula began to really ramp it up as the pair began to gun for the grind rail. Terezi held tight to her big sis, jittery with anticipation.

“Terezi!” Latula shouted as the rail approached.  “When I say ‘go’, lean with me, got it?”

“Got it!”  

Right before they reached their destination, it was the moment of truth. “GO!”

Latula ollied up as both sisters moved in sync to position properly.  Their aim was true, and the board landed on the rail easily, sending a rumble through the pair. Terezi triumphantly threw her arms out to her sides, cheering in euphoria.

“Ack, Terezi!” Latula said, as she wobbled on the board.  “You’re gonna throw off the balan-“

The end of the rail came abruptly, and neither was prepared for the board to suddenly drop.  Latula slipped right off the board and tumbled to the ground, sending Terezi flying.  

Latula was stunned for a moment, before recovering and doing a quick sweep to find where her sister had landed.  She saw Terezi had fallen onto a softer patch of turf, fortunately, but she was shaking for some reason.

Panicked, Latula quickly moved to Terezi’s side. “Oh man, Terezi, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to get you hurt or anything! I didn’t-“

“HEE HEE HA HA HA!”

Huh?

Looking at her sister closely, Latula could see she wasn’t crying, she was laughing!

“Oh, Latula that was so awesome!” Terezi said, still cackling. She quickly dusted herself off and ran to her, expectantly. “Can we do that again?”

Latula smiled as she let her little sis climb back on.  “Hell yeah, we can.”

**Author's Note:**

> Little something for the AU day of terezi week. I had envisioned this as humanstuck but it's really not mentioned so it can be trolls if you want.


End file.
